1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a pressure reading instrument that is particularly adapted for making measurements of pressure down in a borehole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past there have been a number of proposals for instruments to measure pressure in boreholes, particularly oil wells and the like. However, all such known instruments are relatively complex and therefore somewhat delicate even though perhaps more accurate than a pressure instrument according to this invention. In addition, none of the known borehole pressure measuring instruments have the capability of making a maximum pressure reading without involving the use of a time recording arrangement such that the record is taken over the period of time during which the instrument is in the borehole. Clearly, the use of such time records includes an instrumentality that is relatively delicate and expensive. Examples of known borehole pressure measuring instruments may be found in the following five U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,969,141, McDonald, Aug. 7, 1934; 2,223,913, Johnston, Dec. 3, 1940; 2,611,267, Pennington, Sept. 23, 1952; 3,051,004, Hugel, Aug. 28, 1962; and 3,301,064, Kisling III, Jan. 31, 1967.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple yet effective peak reading downhole pressure instrument, which may be employed for rapid measurements in an inexpensive manner.